Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an active matrix display, and more specifically to a display backplane and pixel elements including stacked data lines.
Background Information
An active matrix display backplane for liquid crystal displays (LCD) may include pixel electrodes, scanning lines, data lines, and pixel element transistors for selectively driving the pixel electrodes. A driving sequence generally includes sending scan signals to the pixel element transistors, and sending data image signals from the data lines to the pixel element transistors. As display resolution and refresh rates continue to increase, there is a drive to reduce charging time associated with the data image signals in order to mitigate moving image motion blur. One proposed solution has been to shift from silicon based thin film transistors to higher mobility oxide based thin film transistors. Another proposed solution has been to include multiple banks of data lines.